


Not For Anything

by orphan_account



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's dad doesn't like his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not For Anything

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not well written. I just had this plot bunny and then once I wrote it out I had to post it.

There was no denying that there had been some tension between him and Will at the beginning. Connor won't deny that. But despite their rocky start their relationship worked. Maybe it was because Will was always challenging him. Maybe it was because Will understood not wanting to talk about fathers and family issues. Maybe it was because Will was so blatantly obvious about not wanting his money. Whatever the reason was Connor hadn't been this happy since before his mother's death.

So when he saw Will talking to his father his heart sank. What could they possibly be talking about? His father pulled out his check book. Connor clenched his teeth. What the hell? How dare he! How dare his father try and ruin this. He was finally happy.

Anger quickly turned to devastation however when Will took the check. His heart began to pound franticly and he felt like throwing up. Will was going to throw away what they had for money? He'd never cared about it before. He'd always made it seem like it was Connor that he cared about.

The sound of paper ripping was so quiet that Connor almost missed it. But it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. His world which moments before had gone spinning out of control righted itself.

“Go to hell.” Will was glaring at Mr. Rhodes with an absolutely furious expression. “You actually think you can buy me off. I love Connor. Unless he wants me to I'm not going anywhere. Not for all the money in the world. Now get out of my ER.”

Connor watched his father walk away and rushed to Will. “Did you mean that?” Will had never said those words before. Not that Connor had heard anyway.

Will blushed. “You heard all that?” Connor nodded. “Yeah I meant it.”

Connor pulled him into a kiss. What he's feeling right now. It trumps anything he's ever felt in his life. “I love you too.” He's never going to tell Will to go. He's never going to give this up. 

 


End file.
